


Maybe Halloween is not so bad

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and isabelle just want their brother to be happy, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jace thinks they're dumb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Jace turned around to face Alec who was standing a few feet behind him, his arms crossed in front of him and a judgemental look on his face. For a moment Jace was thankful that Alec was not laughing at him like the others but he was not sure this look was better.Jace dressed up for Halloween and his siblings tries to make him admit he has feelings for a certain vampire.





	Maybe Halloween is not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymus on Tumblr asked for jimon + jace thinking costumes are dumb but dressing up anyway for simon's sake. 
> 
> It's short and kinda fluffy. I hope you enjoy your reading.

The first thing Jace noticed when he finally exited his room was Isabelle smirk on her face. She tried to hide it with her hand but she was really not subtle. Jace walked past her, trying to ignore her when she started giggling. He tried to walk with confidence but it was getting more difficult when everybody was looking at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
  
"You got it bad", said a voice behind him.  
  
Jace turned around to face Alec who was standing a few feet behind him, his arms crossed in front of him and a judgemental look on his face. For a moment Jace was thankful that Alec was not laughing at him like the others but he was not sure this look was better.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", answered Jace dismissively, hoping that Alec would let it go.  
  
"Oh really?", said Isabelle who had just joined them.  
  
"So please", continued Alec, "explain why you are dressed like that?"  
  
Jace felt his cheeks redden, really it was nothing. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Mundane did this every year on Halloween, so what if he did it for Simon.  
  
"You always thought mundane holidays are stupid and yet, look at you all dressed up as...well I don't know what this is."  
  
"Stop pretending you don't like him and we'll drop the subject."  
  
If only Jace knew it was true, but he knew his siblings. Especially Isabelle, she would not drop the subject she would try to make him admit his feelings for Simon TO Simon and this could not happen. He knew Simon only viewed him as a friend and it was okay as long as he didn't have to admit anything. Because if he didn't acknowledge his feelings they would eventually go away and everything would go back to normal. Or that's what he thought.  
  
"I told you I don't know what you two are talking about so stop it."  
  
"Then why are you dressed like that?", asked Alec again.  
  
"Because Simon asked me to, happy now! I did it because of him, because he likes Halloween and he asked me to help him giving candies to kids in his neighborhood," answered Jace, almost shouting.  
  
"See, it was not that hard to admit you like him", said Isabelle, clearly proud of herself when Jace glared at her.  
  
"You like me?", said a voice behind him.  
  
Oh no, no no no, this couldn't be happening. Jace should have stand his ground and continue to deny his siblings accusation and this would not be happening.  
  
"I think we're going to leave you two alone", said Isabelle as she grabbed Alec's arm to lead him out of the room.  
  
Jace took a deep breathe before he turned around to face Simon.  
  
"You were not suposed to hear that, so please just forget about it. It's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing, your feelings are not nothing okay. They are valid and I...well, I like you too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Simon nodded and Jace smiled.  
  
"But you never said anything."  
  
"Because you did?"  
  
"Okay fair enough."  
  
"We're both idiots."  
  
"We are. Can I kiss you? Because I kinda always wanted to kiss Han Solo."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Simon rolled his eyes and kissed Jace until they both couldn't breathe.  
  
"Happy Halloween."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ♥️


End file.
